S O L D I E R (Levi X Reader) - Chapter 1
by KattyMits
Summary: "I can't humanity's strongest when my reason to survive is gone." "Don't be stupid, don't make me your reason. There are better things to live for."


**Chapter 1: Ambush**

Foreword:

Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter of the fic, starring everyone's favorite badass, Corporal Levi, and you! If you find this interesting and want me to continue the fic, please leave a review and favourite :) I'll continue if I get any positive reviews! Of course, criticism and ideas are all welcome too. Welcome to my world!

 **—** **-**

 **BACKGROUND INFO:**

You are the main persona of the fic. You are a member of underground, renown for stealing 3DMG gear and other military technology from the military police corps. You have two partners, Jonathan and Karrisa Erst, twins you befriended at a young age.

 **—** **-**

"Jonathan, Karrisa… Detour!", she yells.

"Aye, Aye, Cap!", the blonde girl replies.

"Just like we practiced. See ya later!", the pale boy shouts back.

She watches as the twins zip away into the distance before staring ahead, hoping to divert _their_ attention away from them. _The military police._

She was very much aware of the murder that occurred a few nights ago… the murder of Harrison Gareth, a noble in charge of a large iron bamboo manufacturing plant on the surface. She knew that they would be the prime suspects of the crime as well, and that they would have to run. They didn't do it.

But who would believe them? They've committed too many offences. They're criminals, they live in the underground, _they're enemies of the monarchy._ Their testimonies, nor existence do not matter to legal system. _They have to run, or they'll die._

She sees a glint of green in the corner of her eye, causing her (e/c) orbs to widen and fists to clench tighter around the trigger of her gear.

 _"_ _They're gonna try to kill us, (y/n). They'll think it's us."_

 _"_ _Shut up, Karissa. I know, and I'm trying to find a way to keep us alive,"_

 _"_ _We could go ask Kenny…"_

 _"_ _No. I'm not going back there."_

 _"_ _But (y/n), what choice do we have?"_

 _"_ _Just SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK THEN."_

She recalls the conversation the night before. Why didn't she predict this earlier? A key figure of a military equipment manufacture plant has been murdered, even the government wouldn't be stupid enough to deploy a group of men who have repeatedly failed to capture them to convict them this. They would deploy their elite, the best of the best, the cream of their military… _The Survey Corps._

 _Fuck._

She races towards the cluster of worn down buildings ahead of them, crashing into the windows and continuing forward. They can't continue with their original plan… the Survey corp's movements are more precise and accurate compared to the military police. Their plan is too predictable for the green capes, her only hope is to wear them down and hide until they give up.

She knows it's a stupid plan, but if she wants to keep the twins alive, that's what she'll have to do. She can only pray that the two of them have made it to the platform quick enough.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind throws her off course. Her eyes dart around rapidly, searching for the source of the disturbance. Slightly below her, to her right, a raven-haired figure races towards her, his green cloak embroidered with the blue-and-white wings of freedom and hands wrapped firmly around the black handle of a long, silver blade. Her jaw clenches, and the muscles in her entire being tighten.

 _They sent him. Levi._

He notices that she is distracted.

Good.

He uses this window to slash down on the wires of her gear, causing her to fall onto the balcony of a rundown building. She scrunches up in pain, trying to suppress a scream by covering her mouth. He lands atop an adjacent building, watching as she struggles to get up.

 _Tch, they couldn't capture her? She's easy._

Her knee hurts like hell. _Fuck him._ She looks up to see him landing onto the rusted metal rails of the balcony before placing his sword back into it's holder. Her fingers entwine around the small dagger as he begins to approach her.

 _Huh, not killing me, eh?_

She bolts up, slashing her dagger towards his throat. He steps backwards, giving her enough space to get up and anchor her gear onto the brick wall of the next building. She fights the urge the look back, forcing herself to focus on the escape instead of killing _him._

 _She has finally found him, but at the wrong place and wrong time. She can't do anything about it, for now at least._

She works her way upwards towards the platform. There doesn't seem to be much resistance in the area, she hasn't encountered a single military policeman nor survey corp after her clash with Levi. The situation looks optimistic.

 _They'll be there… they'll be there…_

She crashes into a wooden roof.

Below her, she sees Jonathan Erst and Karissa Erst.

On the cobblestone flooring of a narrow street.

Their blonde hair drowned in a murky, dark pool of red and brown.

And that's all she sees. Everything around her crumbles and shatters, being swallowed into a fathomless abyss.

All she sees Jonathan Erst and Karissa Erst.

Dead. Surrounded in cloaks of green.

 _They killed him. They killed her._


End file.
